<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Futuros inciertos. by YaneAZ</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27889150">Futuros inciertos.</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/YaneAZ/pseuds/YaneAZ'>YaneAZ</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>She-Ra and the Princesses of Power (2018)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Adora mayor, Dimensiones alternas, F/F, Futuro apocalíptico, Viaje en el tiempo, alianza de princesas rota, amistad entre Adora y Entrapta, matrimonio, pasado doloroso, reconciliación., trabajo en equipo, vinculo especial entre Adora del futuro y Catra del pasado</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Español</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 16:14:26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>11,524</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27889150</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/YaneAZ/pseuds/YaneAZ</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Adora nunca pensó que su futuro cambiaría tanto, jamas pensó que la alianza de las princesas se rompería, no quería aceptar que la mayoría de sus amigos estaban desaparecidos o que el escuadrón de mejores amigos ya no existiría más, no creía que su rostro estuviera en carteles poniéndole precio a su cabeza, pero sobre todo no quería aceptar que Catra ya no estuviera con ella.<br/>Salvar a Entrapta es su única misión pero también deberán salvarse a si mismas ahora que sabe que su futuro y el de Catra a sido dañado. Por suerte no estará sola.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Adora/Catra (She-Ra)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>La paz habia llegado a Etheria desde hace un año, la alianza de las princesas siempre se mantuvo fortalecida.</p><p>Una vez después de la desaparición de Hordiano primero se veía aproximarse un futuro prometedor. Adora miraba un futuro junto a Catra, su lazo cada día se hacía más fuerte, había recuperado a la mujer que un día prometió que siempre estarían juntas. Su nueva relación con su antigua amiga era algo nuevo e inesperado pero sobre todo hermoso. Todo parecía que iría para bien, eso si cierta princesa no hubiera experimentado con la tecnología de los Hordianos sin el consentimiento de las princesas. Entrapta miraba su experimento con una imborrable sonrisa en su rostro. Tomar la tecnología moderna de los Hordianos fue su mejor decisión hasta el momento, descubrir toda esa tecnología fue algo increible.</p><p>Lastima que por un pequeño error de calculos abriera accidentalmente un portal al futuro, uno al que ella indiscutiblemente necesitaba entrar por la ciencia.</p><p>Adora nunca penso que rescatar a Entrapta de su propio experimento sería tan dificil, en especial al descubrir que la mayoria de sus amigos están desaparecidos, la alianza de las princesas esta rota, el escuadron de mejores amigos ya no existe, llegando a un mundo donde She-ra fue olvidada.</p><p>Ni siquiera sabe si ella esta viva en este futuro, no sabe si Catra estará viva. Necesita averiguar que sucedió todos esos años para evitar que la historia se repita. Por suerte no estara sola.<br/>
___________________________________________________________</p><p> </p><p>Presente.</p><p> </p><p>"Día número doscientos quince desde que Hordiano primero desapareció, los números son favorales hasta ahora, mi experimento pronto tendra los resultados esperados. Resultado numero uno, una explosion inmensamente grande capaz de destruir medio castillo, resultado numeros dos un resultado completamente desconocido del cual pronto averiguaremos. ¿Cierto Emily?"</p><p>Entrapta termino de hablar a su grabadora obteniendo un asentimiento dudoso por parte del robot en forma de esfera.</p><p>"Si mis calculos son correctos Hordiano primero usaba un modelo muy complejo de aparatos teletransportadores muy avanzado. Tan avanzado que ni yo puedo descifrar, por el momento..."<br/>
Termino de decir con una risa entusiasta.<br/>
Entrapta bajo su máscara y procedió a unir ambos metales los cuales formaban un enorme aro de metal, tan grande que abarcaba toda la pared de su laboratorio.</p><p>Entrapta escucho como Emily daba vueltas a su alredor tratando de llamar su atención. Un pequeño golpe en su hombro terminó por que lograra mirar al pequeño robot con una expresión interrogante.</p><p>"¿Que sucede Emily?, te dije que no me interrumpas cuando estoy en un descubrimiento extraordinario el cual va mas alla de mi imaginación, que sucede pequeña." Termino de decir acariciando ligeramente la parte posterior del alterado robot.</p><p>Emily proceso unos sonidos y destellos de luces mirando en dirección a su creadora  al mismo tiempo que con su pieza metálica señalaba el enorme aro que estaba sobre Entrapta.<br/>
La científica solamente la miro fijamente sin preocupacion alguna.<br/>
Al terminar Emily espero alguna reacción de la científica pero Entrapta solo la siguió la mirando con la misma expresión de hace un minuto atras.<br/>
Emily cambio sus luces a rojo intenso mostrando lo molesta que se encontraba al no tener la respuesta esperada por parte de la princesa científica.</p><p>"Oye tranquila, se lo que piensas Emily." Entrapta levantó ambas manos tratando de que el robot no se molestara.<br/>
"Se que esto es peligroso y que hay una gran probabilidad de esto explote y nos vuele en pedazos pero adivina que... es por la ciencia." Termino de decir mientras con su cabello se impulsaba hacia la enorme pantalla que se encontraba a su izquiera y presionaba botones a una velocidad impresionante.</p><p>Emily la siguió observando sin emitir ningun sonido alguno.<br/>
"Se que esto es peligroso pero era imposible no recolectar toda esa tecnología Emily. Tienes idea de lo avanzado que es esto, talvez sea una oportunidad para brindarle ayuda a mis amigas." Termino de decir Entrapta sin apartar sus ojos de la enorme pantalla.</p><p>Emily le respondió con un ligero sonido golpeando el suelo con fuerza.</p><p>¡Si se que Adora me dijo que esta tecnología no debía tocarse y que no hiciera esperimentos que pusieran en peligro a la humanidad nuevamente pero esto es algo nuevo, incluso fuera de todo lo que existe, tienes idea de lo maravilloso que sería eso! El pequeño robot percibió como exprellas adornaban los ojos de Entrapta al terminar de decir esto.</p><p>"Ademas... talvez así pueda volver a unirnos nuevamente." Una sonrisa nostalgica adorno el rostro de Entrapta.</p><p>"Hace meses que nadie viene a visitarnos, Adora tiene que atender sus obligaciones de She-ra junto a Catra, Scorpia sige con sus obligaciones restaurando la zona del terror y las demas princesas sigen en sus reinos entonces nadie se a pasado por aquí."<br/>
Entrapta dejo de escribir en su teclado y miro con una sonrisa triste a Emily.</p><p>"Sabes a veces pienso que solo me llamaron porque necesitaban mi ayuda con la tecnología de los Hordianos, por eso fueron tan buenos amigos conmigo. Pero ahora que estamos en paz desde hace un año nadie se acuerda de venir a visitarnos."<br/>
Emily percibió el estado de su creadora y se acerco frotando su frio metal contra la espaldo de la princesa tratando de transmitir apoyo.</p><p>"Sabes tambien extraño a Hordak y Hordak copia, desde que Hordak regresó al espacio a eliminar el reino del terror de primero este lugar se ha sentido muy solo."</p><p>Entrapta miro con nostalgia la pequeña foto que colgaba de su pared de anotaciones donde se encontraba ella junto a Hordak mirando a la camara, mas al fonde estaba Hordak copia cargando una pesada caja de herramientas. En la pared también se encontraba otra foto donde se mostraban al trio del cuartel del terror donde se mostraban Ella, Catra y Scorpia, siempre fueron muy unidas al menos se quería creer.</p><p>"Sin ellos lo unico que me queda son mis maquinas y mis investigaciones Emily."  Entrapta acarició con ternura el duro metal de Emily. "Claro que tambien te tengo a ti querida amiga."<br/>
Emily volteo en su dirección con un sonido de afirmación.</p><p>"¡Bien!"<br/>
Entrapta se golpeó fuertemente la mejilla asustando a Emily que retrocedió al ver el fuerte golpe.<br/>
"Basta de sentimentalismos, es hora de probar está belleza."</p><p>Entrapta comenzó a enchufar los cables restantes a la fuente de energía. "Te preguntaras cual es mi teoría sobre esto querida Emily"<br/>
"Según mis investigaciones anteriores y viendo el expediente de la tecnología de primero esto crearía un portal tridimensional al cual nos daría la oportunidad de transportarnos a cualquier parte del planeta, inclusive del universo en menos de un segundo."<br/>
Entrapta tomo una de las piezas de metal de Emily con entusiasmo.<br/>
"Seria una gran oportunidad para que mis amigas vengan a visitarnos,  Tambien podria ir a visitar a Hordak, claro que no le gustara que hayamos tomado la tecnología de primero prestada pero se que no le importara."<br/>
Emily no le dio una respuesta afirmativa ante esto.</p><p>"No seas negativa Emily ya no puedo esperar a probarla."</p><p> </p><p>Una vez terminado de conectar los cables restantes Entrapta se coloco su careta y froto sus manos de manera ansiosa.</p><p> </p><p>"Ademas solo hay un ochenta por ciento de probabilidades de fallar."</p><p>Entrapta miro la enorme maquina que cubría casi todo su laboratorio.<br/>
Este sería su experimento más avanzado hasta ahora.<br/>
"¡Bien comencemos!"<br/>
Emily se oculto en su espalda mirando con temor la enorme estructura.<br/>
"¡Todo saldrá bien Emily lo prometo!" Entrapta no borró su enorme sonrisa de su rostro detras de su careta de protección.</p><p>"Es la unica oportunidad de que las princesas me vuelvan a tomar en cuenta."<br/>
Comentó mientras presionaba el boton de encendido con impaciencia.<br/>
Si Emily no fuera un robot y su programación hubiera sido diseñada para percibir sentimientos se habría dado cuenta del ligero temblor que recorría el cuerpo de la científica, pudo haber percibido sus enormes ojeras o las largas horas que su creadora había estado sin dormir, o de lo sola que se sentía últimamente.</p><p> </p><p>Una enorme luz se presento en medio de los aros de metal creando a su vez una energía magnética elevada.<br/>
Entrapta miro asombrada este hecho.<br/>
"La energía magnética no estaba en mis calculos pero esto es grandioso." Hablo nuevamente en su grabadora.</p><p>La energía magnética procedio a elevarse a una doble intensidad, la pequeña luz que procesaba los aros de metal desapareció absorbiendo así toda la energía del castillo produciendo que las luces del laboratorio se apagaran.</p><p>"Bueno ese no era el resultado esperado, pero solo es mi primer intento, me faltan ciento cincuenta intentos más antes de considerarlo un fracaso absoluto."</p><p>Entrapta camino alrededor de los aros de matal inspeccionando si sufrieron algún tipo de daño siendo seguida de Emily que iluminó con sus luces por donde caminaba la científica.<br/>
Entrapta percibió como la energia magnética se volvio a sentir en el ambiente del laboratorio.</p><p>"Esto es muy inesperado Emily, se supone que la máquina esta apagada. No tiene porque seguir produciendo energia magnética." Comento Entrapta tomando su barbilla luciendo pensativa.<br/>
"Supongo que tengo que seguir investigando un poco más."<br/>
Antes de que Emily pudiera responderle a su creadora una enorme explosión se hizo presente dentro de los dos aros de metal.</p><p> </p><p>__________________________________________________________</p><p>Futuro: Nueve años después.</p><p> </p><p>Una pequeña silueta caminaba por los oscuros pasillos de la solitaria nave, sus maltratadas facciones eran iluminadas por la luz que emitian las estrellas que se mostraban en el oscuro vacío del espacio a través de la ventana del pasillo.</p><p>Su descuida vestimenta consistía en una camiseta sin mangas mostrando así sus marcados brazos cubiertos por pequeñas cicatrices, tambien portaba un holgado pantalon color negro el cual se sujetaba con un delgado cinturón.<br/>
En sus manos llevaba una pequeña bandeja de comida que consistia en pequeñas barritas energéticas en estado de procedencia dudosa.<br/>
Caminaba con pereza hacia la sala de comando de la nave. El unico lugar que todavía lucía decente en la nave de la cual alguna vez fue la grandiosa She-ra.</p><p>Distraídamente rasco la cicatriz que portado en su ceja derecha, una vieja costumbre que había adquirido cada vez que se encontraba aburrida. Una vez llego a la sala de comando tomo asiento en la silla del piloto y procedió a abrir su barrita sin ganas.</p><p>Con un suspiro cansado mordio la amarga barrita confirmando sus sospechas, estaba en mal estado.<br/>
Inmediatamente la mujer escupió el desagradable material de su boca ensuciando parte de la silla.</p><p>"Bueno, supongo que ya no hay provisiones." Sabía que no debía confiar en Huntara cuando me vendió ese paquete de provisiones a un precio demaciado bajo."</p><p>Con frustración agarró su desordenado cabello y cerro los ojos con cansancio.</p><p>Habían pasado nueve años desde que vivía en estas condiciones de soledad absoluta. Ya no sabía cuanto tiempo soportaria más. Si tan solo Catra estuviera aquí con ella las cosas serían más soportables. Si tan solo Glimmer la perdonara o si solo Bow estuviera aquí nada de esto estaría pasando.<br/>
Años atrás tomo la decisión equivocada y hasta el día de hoy seguía pagando las consecuencias. La enorme felicidad que había sentido años atras se esfumó hace mucho tiempo, justo en el día en ella se fue. Desde que Catra ya no estaba sus dias eran insoportables.</p><p>Sin poder evitarlo gruesas lagrimas llenaron sus ojos al ver el viejo recuerdo de su esposa. Un hermoso anillo dorado adornaba su dedo siendo esto la unica prueba de que alguna vez fue feliz.</p><p>"No sabes cuanto te extraño..." Susurro siendo conciente de nadie más la escuchaba.</p><p>"¡Bienvenida de nuevo She-ra! ¿cual es el destino el dia de hoy?"</p><p>Adora se sobresaltó en su silla tirando accidentalmente la vandeja con las demas barritas en mal estado.<br/>
Miro con enfado las paredes de la nave.</p><p>"¡Ya te e dicho que no me llames She-ra Darla!" Hablo Adora con pesar mientras se agachaba a recoger el desastre.</p><p>"Lo siento pero mi sistema de datos me confirma que efectivamente eres She- ra la heroína de Etheria, no tengo otro nombre registrado por el cual llamarte"<br/>
Adora puso los ojos en blanco, no era la primera vez que tenía está innecesariamente conversación con Darla, ni siquiera sabía porqué  hablaba con una nave en primer lugar, talvez porque si no lo hiciera ya se hubiera vuelto completamente loca hace tiempo o talvez ya lo estaba. Un escalofrío la recorrió al imaginarse siendo igual a mademe Razz, y hablar con maquinas no era un buen proceso de socialización.</p><p>"Pues tu sistema necesita ser actualizado, hace tiempo deje de ser She-ra, deberías saberlo." Respondio Adora sentándose nuevamente en la silla con una expresión malhumorada.</p><p>"Eso es negativo, mis registros indican que siges portando el poder de  She-ra, que decidieras ya no volver a transformarte no indica que ya no seas She-ra."<br/>
Adora se cubrió los oídos infantilmente ignorando a Darla. Está también era una frase que la nave se tomaba la molestia de repetirle.</p><p>"No lo entenderías solo eres una máquina." Susurro Adora cruzandose de brazos.<br/>
Nadie nunca entenderia su sufrimiento, siempre fue la heroína, la que había salvado a las princesas y a Etheria, estuvo dispuesta a sacrificarse con tal de salvar a todos. Al final eso no tuvo importancia. Quiso ser egoísta por una vez en su vida y no tener la responsabilidad del universo en sus mano. Por su culpa el universo era gobernado por un monstruo, por ella las princesas ya no estaban juntas en la rebelión, gracias a ellas sus amigos ya no le mostraban la cara. Por su culpa Catra ya no estaba.</p><p>Incluso ahora a sus veintinueve años es una mujer acabada odiaba y repudiada por todos, en muchos planetas le pusieron precio a su cabeza por los crimenes a los que se vio forzada a cometer con tal de poder sobrevivir todos estos años. Ya no era ni la sombra de lo que algún día fue.</p><p>"She-ra." La molesta voz de Darla volvio a llamarla con ese nombre del cual no era digna de llamarse.<br/>
"Percibo una señal proveniente del  espacio norte, esta enviando señales de alarma a mis sistemas."</p><p>Adora puso una expresión deprimente al sentir como su estómago gruñia. No tenía tiempo para preocuparse por posible señales de interferencia de las cuales no tenia ni idea de como reparar. </p><p>"Si, sabes que... envia una señal de bloqueo a algo así, yo ire a la cocina a ver si encuentro algo comestible." </p><p>Adora camino arrastrando sus descalzos pies sobre el frio suelo en dirección hacía la salida. Hoy sería el tipico día de siempre, encerrarse en la habitación principal y mirar las estrellas llorando desconsoladamente con hambre y sin un cuerpo al cual abrazar, ya se había acostumbrado después de nueve años.</p><p>A un paso de llegar a la salida sorpresivamente la puerta fue cerrada con brusquedad. Adora miro la pantalla de la nave donde un insistente punto rojo daba las cordenadas de donde provenia la interferencia.</p><p>"Darla... abre la puerta. Ya te dije que bloquearas todas las señales provenientes del exterior." Adora hablo con inseguridad a la nave. Nunca había quedado del todo tranquila con la tecnologia de los primeros no despues de aquella ocasión en la que Light Hope estuvo en su contra.</p><p>Adora no obtuvo una respuesta de Darla. Inmediatamente sintió como un sudor frio recorrió la parte trasera de su cuello.</p><p>Camino con temor a la pantalla insegura de que hacer. En muchas ocasiones estuvo tentada a apagar a Darla cuando la máquina se volvia insoportable pero nunca supo como hacerlo.  Nunca fue buena con la tecnología de los primeros no tanto como Entrapta.</p><p>Sus azules ojos miraron con interés las cordenadas de la señal.<br/>
"Esto es extraño, la señal proviene del planeta Krytis." Pero aquí dice que la señal proviene de una fuente de energia Hordiana, pero los Hordianos jamas se acercarían al planeta de Melog. Esto no tiene ningún sentido." Adora se acercó al monitor tratando de obtener mayor información.</p><p> </p><p>¡Efectivamente She-ra! </p><p>La fuerte voz de Darla hizo que Adora saltara del susto. Adora le envió una mirada de muerte a la computadora.<br/>
"¿Darla podrias decirme que significa?" Gruño Adora con una mano en su pecho tratando de normalizar su respiración.</p><p>"Tengo ordenes de aceptar esa interferencia."  Respondio de manera rapida la nave.</p><p>"¿Que?, ¡no! Por supuesto que no estas autorizada para seguir energía Hordiana Darla." Adora miro desconcertada como su nave tenía ordenes que claramente ella no le había dado. ¿Acaso serían ordenes de Mara?</p><p>"Te ordeno que elimines esa señal, sabes que nadie puede obtener información de mi paradero." Dijo Adora sin estar segura de si Darla tomaria enserio su orden.</p><p>"Negativo"<br/>
Adora se quedo muda ante la respuesta de Darla. Definitivamente tendria que apagarla aunque fuera a golpes. Llevaba años oculta en el espacio, no podía permitir que algún Hordiano la encontrara eso no podía suceder.</p><p>"Ahh bien, creo que no estas entiendo Darla." Dijo Adora mientras rascaba su mejilla nerviosa.</p><p>"Yo soy la manda aquí, yo soy la que da las ordenes aquí." Adora ya estaba perdiendo su paciencia al no obtener una respuesta inmediata de Darla.</p><p>"Lo siento She-ra pero son ordenes de Entrapta de seguir estas cordenadas. Ella me dio actualización de recibir la señal."</p><p>Adora se quedo quieta en su lugar sin poder reaccionar de inmediato al escuchar las palabras de Darla.<br/>
Hace años que Entrapta ya no estaba, habia desaparecido incluso antes de que la rebelión se separara por completo. Muchos dijeron que había muerto en manos de Hordianos, otros que simplemente estaba escondida.<br/>
Un pequeño latido de esperanza salió de su interior al pensar que la científica podría estar viva. Esto incluso podría significar una gran oportunidad para detener a los Hordianos. No quería  darse falsas esperanzas con esto, pero necesitaba creer que sus amigos todavía tendrian salvación, que Catra podria volver con ella.</p><p> </p><p>"¿Que ordeno exactamente Entrapta?"</p><p>"Me ordeno llevar a la rebelión a un portal tridimensional que creo años atras en caso de necesitaran ayuda."<br/>
Adora miro confundida la pantalla sin comprender exactamente a que se refería.</p><p>"¿Portal tridimensional, ella... acaso creo un portal a escondidas de  la rebelión?"</p><p>"Según mis informes el portal fue todo un éxito. Entrapta lo mantuvo oculto en caso de que necesitaran ayuda. En caso de que la rebelión perdiera la guerra."</p><p>"¿Que hace exactamente este portal?" Pregunto Adora teniendo una vaga idea de a que se refería.</p><p>"Habré un portal con dirección al pasado."</p><p>Adora no podía creer lo que escuchaba. Porqué demonios Entrapta le mantendría oculto algo así, porqué nunca dijo nada cuando perdieron la guerra nuevamente contra los Hordianos, ¿porqué los abandonó?</p><p>"Esto es increíble." Adora se volvió a sentar en su silla.</p><p>"¿Que se supone que haré cuando llegemos a la interferencia de la señal?" Esto no esta bien, jugar con el tiempo puede ser incluso peor, podría hasta crear un universo alternativo."<br/>
Adora se tomo el cabello con frustración mientras sentía como su ritmo cardíaco se aceleraba.</p><p>No puedo hacer esto, ya no soy tan fuerte como antes."</p><p>"Entrapta dejo instrucciones sobre lo que debías hacer en caso de que llegara este día."</p><p>Adora miro con el entrecejo fruncido el monitor de donde provenia la voz de Darla.</p><p>"¿Que más te hizo Entrapta a escondidas sin que yo me enterara?"</p><p>"Entrapta dijo que solamente la poderosa She-ra podría ver esta grabación." Respondio Darla ignorando su pregunta anterior.</p><p>Bien supongo, reproducela. Dijo Adora malhumorada cruzandose de brazos nuevamente.</p><p>Inmediatamente los ojos de Adora fueron iluminados por la enorme imagen de una Entrapta mas joven que le dirigía una enorme sonrisa a la camara.</p><p>¡El experimentó fue un completo exito! </p><p>Adora se cubrió sus oído al escuchar el fuerte grito de Entrapta a traves de la grabación. Jamas penso que volvería a escuchar esos motivadores gritos en su vida.</p><p>"Pero no era lo que yo esperaba claro, tenía pensado  crear un portal tridimensional capaz de transportarnos a cualquier parte del universo, pero este proyecto dio un giro inesperado, por lo tanto e creado un portal que debido a su enorme cantidad de energía magnética es capaz de transportarnos al futuro."</p><p> </p><p>La expresión de Adora no tenia crédito, escuchar a Entrapta habia sido impactante pero escuchar que había viajado al futuro a escondidas de la rebelión definitivamente fue algo fuera de lugar, era demaciado para que su pequeña mente destruida psicológicamente lo procesara.</p><p>"El futuro no es del todo diferente, claro no pude averiguar mucho al respecto, despues de eso regrese inmediatamente y no volvi a entrar debido a que esto podría causarle cambios irreversibles  la historia." Pero si pude notar que algo no estaba bien. Por eso hago esto.<br/>
Viaje aproximadamente nueve años al futuro y haré que esta grabación se reproduzca en ese tiempo, estara dirigida a Adora por eso la deje en Darla, se que ella te estara cuidando muy bien."</p><p>"En realidad no, esta nave se cae en pedazos." Murmuró Adora malhumorada.</p><p>"Si necesitan de mi ayuda o de la rebelión en el futuro Adora dirígete a la señal  registrada que aparece en la pantalla de Darla. Hay estaré estudiando toda la tecnología magica que proviene de ese lugar.<br/>
Date prisa que solo estuve dos horas antes de regresar de nuevo a mi época, después de eso cerrare el portal desde adentro, mucha suerte.<br/>
Termino de decir luego la transmisión se apagó.</p><p>"Estoy perdida." Adora se dejo arrastrar en su asiento. "No estoy segura si este futuro tendra arreglo. Además de que sería una completa locura" Respondio mientras miraba el anillo reluciente en su dedo.</p><p>"Pero por ti si vale la pena arriesgarse Catra. Aun si así para lograrlo tengo que enfrentarme a ti."</p><p> _________________________________________________________</p><p>Presente.</p><p> </p><p>La pesada noche estaba cayendo sobre luna brillante, El anorme castillo estaba en su máximo esplendor. Había pasado aproximadamente un año desde que la rebelión había vencido a Hordiano primero y desterrado a todas las copias de vuelta al espacio, siendo esta vez dirigidos por un solidario Hordak. </p><p>Pequeñas luces del exterior se filtraban por una de las habitaciones donde una pareja descansaba cómodamente.</p><p>Una Adora de veinte años frotaba su mejilla cariñosamente contra el calido pelaje de la espalda de Catra. El pequeño ronroneo que emitía su compañera era musica para sus oidos, algo que lograba tranquilizar su sueño.</p><p>Medio dormida Adora sintió como la cola de Catra cubría protectoramente su pierna izquierda.</p><p>Adora abrio somnolienta uno de sus ojos para mirar a la mujer dormida a su lado la cual le daba la espalda. Con una mano perezosa comenzo a acariciar levemente la cintura de su compañera haciendo que una sonrisa adornara su rostro al escuchar como el ronroneo de Catra se intensificaba por la sensación. Amaba escucharla así.</p><p>Siempre se sintió relajada con Catra durmiendo a su lado, desde pequeñas siempre fue así.<br/>
A pesar de todo lo que habían pasado las dos, todos los desacuerdos y enfrentamientos Adora nunca había dejado de tener ese enorme apego hacía Catra. Tardo tres años en darse cuenta que en realidad era amor lo que sentía. Lo averiguó en esa ocasión en la que Hordiano primero tomo posesión del cuerpo de su amiga. Todavía sentía el terror de saber que casi pudo perder a Catra.</p><p>No queria volver a pasar por eso nunca jamas, no ahora que era feliz junto a ella. Inconscientemente se aferro al cuerpo de Catra.</p><p>"No dejare que nada malo te vuelva a pasar." Susurro besando ligeramente la cabeza de su compañera procurando no despertarla.<br/>
Catra recibió el pequeño beso con una sonrisa al escuchar las palabras de Adora.</p><p>"Duerme ya idiota" Murmuró Catra somnolienta mientra se daba la vuelta y enfrentaba a Adora.</p><p>"Yo también te amo" Susurro Adora besando su frente cariñosamente.</p><p>Con una sonrisa de medio lado observó como Catra volvia a caer en el mundo de los sueños sin poder evitarlo.<br/>
Adora la recibió con los brazos abiertos al ver como Catra se acercaba a su cuerpo buscando su calor corporal.<br/>
Apoyo su barbilla en la cabeza de Catra evitando aplastar sus orejas. Seguidamente cerró sus pesados ojos y se derritió bajo el calido calor que le proporcionaba su compañera cayendo así en un profundo sueño.</p><p> </p><p>Si tan solo supiera que su futuro soñado estaba a punto de acabar.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Esperanza.</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Futuro.</p><p>El planeta Krytis siempre había despertado un mal <br/>presentimiento en Adora, principalmente por ser un planeta de origen mágico. Nunca sabrias con que te podrias encontrar o de que manera espantosa podrias morir. Aunque claro, ella siempre había amado la magia, prácticamente gracias a ella fue que se convirtió en She-ra en primer lugar. Solo que habían pasado tantos años alejada del poder magico que ya había olvidado que tan peligrosa o poderosa podría tornarse. Encerrarse tanto tiempo en esa nave de verdad que le había hecho daño.</p><p> </p><p>La segunda vez que Adora piso este planeta fue para despedirse del fiel compañero de Catra, Melog. Por  la seguridad del ser mágico lo regreso a su planeta de origen para avitar que corriera peligro. Bajo unos suplicantes ojos del ser mágico le prometió que regresaría por él una vez que lograra salvar a Catra. Bueno los años pasaron, al haber fracasado regreso por su magico amigo buscando consuelo solo para encontrar un planeta completamente desierto sin una sola pizca de magia. </p><p>Melog había desaparecido, tardo años buscandolo por diferentes planetas pero siempre era el mismo resultado. No tenía idea de que fue lo que sucedió en realidad.</p><p>Sabía que Catra la mataría una vez que se enterara que había perdido a Melog.</p><p>Adora dirigió la nave a una zona plana del planeta. Se había vestido para la ocasión, no sabía que encontraría pero estaba segura de que si fuera algo peligroso estaria lista para enfrentarse a ello. Su fuerte amargura de hierro cubría todo su torso. Prefirió armarse con un viejo paralizador. Había dejado de usar su espada hace años y no empezaría ahora, al menos que fuera su último recurso.</p><p>"Está bien Adora, tu puedes hacerlo, solo es Entrapta a la cual no has visto desde hace años. ¿No es como que algún bicho raro mágico fuera a aparecer y te valla a comer la cabeza... verdad?" Murmuró temblorosa.<br/>Los viejos recuerdos de su infancia la inundaron, las historias de terror de les contaba Lonnie a ella y a Catra en aquellas frias noches en la zona del terror todavía estaban presentes. No es como si todavía creyera en esas tonterías, ella ya era una mujer grande, era casada y sabía hacerse el almuerzo ella misma. Ya no creía en esas tonterias de la princesa llorona o él fantasma que te agradaba los pies mientras duermes. Claro a veces dormia con la luz encendida por aquello, pero eso no significaba que creyera en esas cosas.</p><p>"Siempre precavida Adora así es." Murmuró mientras habría la puerta de la nave para que aire frio chocara con sus mejillas haciéndola temblar de inmediato.</p><p>"Solo piensa en cosas lindas." Abrio la puerta principal de la nave y camino con un peso muerto. No se observaba nada alrededor. El paisaje estaba justo como lo recordaba, frio, oscuro y muerto.<br/>Adora dio cinco pasos pausados buscando a su alrededor esperando no encontrar algo que le quitara el sueño por las noches. <br/>Pudo haber sido su imaginación pero podría jurar que vio una roca moverse, esperaba que si fuera su imaginación.</p><p>"¡Que fue eso!" Una pequeña silueta paso frente a sus ojos para seguidamente esconderse en una de las rocas más grandes del lugar.</p><p>"Bueno lo intente, ya sabía que está misión era tiempo perdido sera mejor que regrese a mi vida de ermitaña." Adora se dio la vuelta con intenciones de esconderse bajo sus sábanas y cerrar todas las puertas de la nave. Al parecer esta idea no le agrado a Darla porqué vio con horror como la puerta por la que había salido estaba en su totalidad cerrada. ¿En que momento esta bandida nave le había cerrado y la abandonó afuera con los peligros de la vida?</p><p>Sabía que sería tiempo perdido, conocía bien esta nave, desgraciadamente tenía algo asi como mente propia y no abriría hasta que encontrara algo.</p><p>"Esto no es justo"  lloriqueo apoyando su rostro contra la puerta de la nave.</p><p>Un nuevo ruido que para su mala fortuna se escucho más cerca de lo que hubiera preferido hizo que saltara, rapidamente tomo su paralizador y se puso en posición de ataque tratando de parecer profesional para que lo que sea que estuviera hay afuera no la fuera a comer.</p><p>"Tu puedes Adora, tienes que hacerlo por la rebelión... que en este momento te odian o por Catra... que en este momento esta poseída por primero..."<br/>Su expresión de determinación desaparecio, luego bajo el paralizador y miro las ruinas donde minutos antes algo la estuvo observando.<br/>No quería repetirse esos hechos, claro las princesas tomaron su decisión de excluirla de la rebelión pero Catra no tenía la culpa de ya no estar en sus cinco sentidos. Su esposa no tenía la culpa de que gracias a ella tuviera estas cicatrices en el rostro o en su cuerpo, no tenia la culpa de que gracias a ella tuviera que esconderse y encerrarse en esa nave por largos años. Rayos Catra no tenía la culpa de nada. Todo fue su propia culpa por no haber sido lo suficientemente fuerte.</p><p>No sabía si alguna vez lograría corregir esto, si lograría salvar a sus amigos o a su esposa, tampoco estaba segura de querer obtener ayuda del pasado o si de esto en realidad fuera posible o real. Pero de algo si estaba segura y era que ella no dejaría que Hordiano primero siguiera causando mas terror.</p><p>Una luz rojiza se logro proyectar a los lejos detras de los pilares de roca a tan solo doscientos pasos de su ubicación. <br/>Adora lo miro con asombro, este lugar nunca había proyectado este tipo de luces.</p><p>"Espero que seas tú Entrapta."</p><p>Adora bajo de  la plataforma de la nave tocando suelo terrestre. "Y espero que lo que sea que este detras de esas rocas...no sea carnívoro."</p><p> </p><p>Decir que su caminata hasta la fuente de luz fue pacífica y tranquila sería decir mentiras, Adora nunca admitiría antes que corrió a todo lo que sus trabajadas piernas daban, jamás admitirá que casi se desmaya del susto cuando sintió  como él monstruo come cabezas la venia siguiendo de cerca, ni cuando accidentalmente perdio una bota en su tortuosa carrera hacia la fuente de Luz. Eso dañaría su reputación de hembra alfa, titulo con el cual solia competir contra Huntara. No fue fácil competir con la mujer musculosa en la pelea de fuerzitas luego de casi torcerse el brazo. Estuvo una semana en con dolor pero habia valido la pena.</p><p>Una vez llego a solo unos pasos de llegar a su destino vio como la luz se intensificaba.<br/>"Esto no puede ser bueno." </p><p>Un enorme agujero negro se proyectaba en medio de dos rocas, destilada brillantes luces rojas formando un enorme remolino. En todo el terreno estaban esparcidos todo tipo de artefactos tecnológicos y en otros solo basura.<br/>Adora se fue acercando más al enorme agujero sin apartar sus ojos de él. </p><p>Al estar a solo unos centímetros acerco su mano al oscuro portal. <br/>"Este es el portal del cual hablaba Entrapta, ¿que fue lo que sucedió en este lugar?."</p><p>Su mano temblaba a solo unos centímetros de adentrarse dentro del portal. ¿Que habría del otro lado? <br/>Acaso todo sería diferente a como eran las cosas ahora. Acaso sus amigos estarían del otro lado. Sin rencor, sin peleas, sin muerte, sin guerras.</p><p>Inmediatamente aparto su mano como si quemara. Se deprimió a si misma por desear algo que ya no le pertenecía en absoluto. Ahora solo quedaba el presente, su presente.</p><p> </p><p>Un pequeño quejido de dolor llamo su atención. Insegura siguió el origen del ruido, y con frustración comprobó  que la limitada iluminación no le permitía ver mas allá de algunos escombros. No fue asi hasta que Adora sintió un fuerte dolor en su espalda seguido de la rasgadura de su unica camiseta en buen estado que poseía.</p><p> </p><p> Adora aterrizó sobre sus manos al tropezar debido al fuerte impacto. Tomo rapidamente su paralizador y apunto detras suyo buscando al culpable de su adolorida espalda. Por la sensación de dolor pudo percibir que era una quemadura. Alguien la había apuntado con un laser.</p><p>"¡Sal de donde estés!" Con determinación apunto su arma sin encontrar al intruso.</p><p>Grande fue su sorpresa al descubrir como una pequeña esfera se movía de entre los escombros ocultandose de su presencia.<br/> La pequeña esfera se fue acercando mostrando que efectivamente era un robot uno al que Adora ya había visto antes.</p><p>Era un robot de la zona del terror, uno de los tantos a los ella había enfrentado en su adolescencia, solo que esta máquina tenía algo diferente. Sus luces frontales eran de un claro color púrpura sin mencionar que estaba en gran parte dañado seguramente por alguna explosión reciente o golpe. Tenia abolladuras por toda su estructura. Que está máquina estuviera aqui no era coincidencia, ella sabía a quién  pertenecía.</p><p>"¿Emily? ¿Tu eres el robot que fabricó Entrapta cierto?"</p><p>El robot respondió rápido a su pregunta acercandose a ella de manera indecisa.</p><p>"Oye tranquilo todo está bien no te haré daño. Pero tu ya me lo hiciste a mi." Adora trato de darle una sonrisa tranquilizadora  al robot.<br/>"En verdad estoy tratando de socializar con una máquina, enserio que ya no debo pasar tanto tiempo con Darla." Adora susurro mirando como Emily se acercaba cada vez más a ella.</p><p> </p><p>"Soy Adora me recuerdas verdad, soy amiga de Entrapta." La máquina paro su andar mirándola nuevamente de manera dudosa.</p><p>Adora rodo los ojos ante esto.<br/>"Si es cierto que ya no soy la adolescente de antes y talvez me vea más ruda ahora pero enserio soy yo."</p><p>Un nuevo quejido de dolor la alertó y miro a Emily de manera interrogante.<br/>"¿Sabes que es eso, alguien más esta contigo?"<br/>Emily asintió a su pregunta, luego la guió a la fuente del ruido.</p><p>Adora contuvo su respiración al ver como un pequeño cuerpo sobresalía de entre los escombros. La reconocida cara de Entrapta estaba cubierta por una gruesa capa de polvo. Estaba inconsciente a su parecer.</p><p>Adora no podía salir de su trance al ver a su vieja amiga, estaba justo como la recordaba, la misma ropa sucia por la grasa de las maquinas, su característico peinado, inclusive llevaba su careta de insecto.</p><p>Emily se acercó a su creadora y volteo a mirar a Adora buscando ayuda.</p><p>"Yo..." Adora en cambio no sabía que hacer en esta situación, todo esto seguía siendo algo completamente imposible. Esto era lo que había esperado por años. Una oportunidad para salvar a sus amigos, alguien que supiera de tecnología Hordiana tanto como fuera posible. Adora no podía hacer este trabajo, todo el aprendizaje que obtuvo estos años no servían de nada si no tenía a alguien que supiera como desactivar todos los sistemas y trucos de Hordiano primero, Entrapta era esa persona.</p><p>"¿Entrapta estas bien?...tonta por supuesto que no esta bien." <br/>Adora toco una de las mejillas de la científica en un intento por despertarla.</p><p>Adora cerco su cabeza al pecho de Entrapta tratando de escuchar sus latidos y medir su pulso. Emily seguía a su lado mirándola.</p><p>¿Ah disculpa persona extraña pero porqué estas recostada sobre mi pecho? Pregunto una confundida Entrapta.</p><p>Adora se aparto de la científica como si su cuerpo quemara.<br/>"¡¿Que?!" "No, yo no... Entrapta en realidad eres tu."</p><p>Entrapta la miro confundida, mostrando como su pequeño e inocente rostro demostraba que no comprendía lo que había dicho.<br/>"Si... soy yo, ¿y quien eres tú?"</p><p>Adora la miro de vuelta con el entrecejo fruncido.<br/>"¿Tu tampoco no me recuerdas?" Pregunto a la perturbada científica.</p><p>Entrapta giro la cabeza a un lado mientras la miraba con los ojos enterrados estudiandola de cerca.<br/>La mujer que Entrapta miraba no era alquien que conociera de cerca, aunque si tenia cierto parecido con su amiga Adora solo que esta mujer aparentaba ser mucho más mayor y con finas cicatrices recorriendo su delgado rostro, una de ellas eran algún tipo de marcas de garras que estaban posicionadas debajo de su mejilla izquierda casi llegando a su cuello, la otra era una larga cicatriz que recorría su ceja derecha. Estaba de más decir que está mujer no tenía el característico peinado de  su amiga Adora, simplemente lo llevaba amarrado con una pequeña cola dejando la mayoria de su cabellera peinada a un lado de manera desordenada. Sin embargo está mujer la miraba con gran ilusión y a la  vez dolor en sus ojos.</p><p>"Ah no discúlpame pero creo que no nos conocemos de ningún lado."</p><p>Adora gruño frustada. ¿Tampoco estaba tan vieja, o si? Como era posible que su amiga no la reconociera a simple vista.</p><p>"Es bellicimo." Entrapta dirigió su atención al enorme portal que las rodeaba. Sus manos cubrian su boca tratando de contener la emoción.<br/>"Mi experimentó funciono a la perfección, aunque claro su medio de transporte necesitara algunos cambios, uno donde no se genere una enorme explosión."</p><p>Una mirada nostálgica adorno el rostro de Adora al ver la reacción de su vieja amiga. Era la misma Entrada que conocía, siempre amando sus experimentos aunque al final fueran un fracaso o potencialmente peligrosos.</p><p>"En que parte del universo estamos joven, señorita... Señora."</p><p>"Déjalo en joven por favor." Un puchero adornaba el rostro de Adora.<br/>"Todavía no llego a mis treinta." Respondio cruzándose de brazos y dandole la espalda a la científica.</p><p>"Te llamaría por tu nombre si me lo dijeras."<br/>Entrapta acercó su grabadora al rostro de Adora esperando una respuesta. Ella en cambio lo aparto de un manotazo.</p><p>Un cansado suspiro salió de los labios de la guerrera. Esperaba no tener que darle tantas explicaciones a Entrapta, al parecer su amiga en verdad no sabía que estaba nueve años en el futuro y que estaba hablando con la misma She-ra en persona.</p><p>"No estas en ninguna parte." </p><p>"No te entiendo." Su pequeña amiga la seguia mirando con esa expresión de confusión.</p><p>"No estas en  ninguna parte de tu tiempo Entrapta, has viajado al futuro lo sabes verdad."</p><p>"Eso es hipotéticamente imposible, la tecnología de los Hordianos no estaba diseñada para crear tal propósito. Mira aquí lo calculé." Entrapta le lanzó una pequeña libreta que llegó a aterrizar fuertemente en su rostro dejándole una marca roja en su mejilla.</p><p>"Lo siento."</p><p>Esto no importa, no lo entiendo.<br/>Adora arrojó la librería a un lado.</p><p>"Entrapta mirame soy Adora ves." La guerrera tomo a Entrapta por los hombros mirandola fijamente.<br/>"Creaste un portal del tiempo y ahora estas aquí nueve años después y estas frente a la poderosa She-ra, y se que tu sabes que lo que digo es verdad."</p><p>Adora vio como Entrapta la miraba con una expresión perdida en el rostro. <br/>¿Yo hice esto en verdad? Susurro su amiga en un tono emocionado.</p><p>"Si tu lo hiciste." Adora quito un poco de suciedad que albergaba en la ropa de Entrapta. Y no tienes que sentirte mal por esto, has hecho lo correc...</p><p>¡HE SIDO LA CREADORA DE UN PORTAL EN EL TIEMPO!<br/>Esto es increíble, es mucha información que debo recolectar, mucho que debo estudiar, cuantos lugares cambiaron en su totalidad. Es tan magnífico y peligroso a la vez debido a la posible creación de universos alternos... es increíble.<br/>Y tú, mirate eres Adora eres toda una mujer grande, por no decir vieja, valla hay tantos lugares que me gustaría visitar aprovechando que estoy aquí. Y como estaran mis otras amigas princesas Glimmer, Mermista, Frosta, Perfuma y Scorpia, no creeran todo esto."</p><p>Poco a poco una triste sonrisa adorno el rostro de Adora lo cual no paso desapercibido por Entrapta que detuvo su dialogo para mirar a la mujer mayor.</p><p>"¿Que sucede Adora?"</p><p>Adora portaba una mirada vacía, lo cual preocupo mucho a Entrapta. No era buena señal de que la versión anciana de su amiga tuviera ese animo ni tampoco esas cicatrices. Había algo muy distinto a su alrededor, era como sí algo faltara. Algo realmente malo sucedió.</p><p>"No es tan increíble como piensas Entrapta. Los Hordianos ganaron.<br/>La rebelión se separo, ya no hay más princesas que nos ayuden a pelear.<br/>Todo se acabó."</p><p>Un silenció pesado las envolvió a las dos. Entrapta la miraba en silenció pérdida en sus pensamientos.<br/>Adora en cambio la miraba con pesar y la vez con tristeza.</p><p>"Supongo que es verdad. Lo pude notar desde que llegué a este lugar." Emily se acercó a Entrapta buscando consuelo. <br/>La princesa científica lo acaricio tiernamente. <br/>"Emily también lo noto, lo unico que recuerdo fue que al terminar el portal aparecí aquí, mi intención no era crear un artefacto que me enviara al futuro, solo quería un medio por el cual transportarnos donde las demas princesas para no sentirnos tan solas. Por cierto, que le paso a tú rostro, estoy segura que no estabas así antes."</p><p>Adora por reflejo toco la cicatriz de su mejilla, trato de evitar que antiguos recuerdos dolorosos llegaran a su mente. Ella algo que preferiría no recordar, todavía tenía el limpio recuerdo de esas garras marcando su cuerpo. Ella no se había intentado defender en esa ocasión, jamas podría hacerlo. Pero eso era algo de lo cual no quería hablar con Entrapta, todavía quedaba la duda de sí la princesa se quedaría para brindarle su ayuda en esta guerra.</p><p> </p><p>"Eso es algo de lo que preferiría no hablar Entrapta, al menos no es algo importante." <br/>No tenemos mucho tiempo. <br/>Y necesito saber si puedo contar con tu ayuda" Adora toco de manera nerviosa su cuello.</p><p>"¿Mi ayuda para que?"<br/>"Porque no buscas a mi yo del futuro, estoy segura de que ella te ayudaría y no lo digo por ser yo."</p><p>"No se donde estás, rayos ni siquiera se donde estoy realmente." Exclamó  Adora despeinando su cabellera con frustración.</p><p>"Bueno según mi localizador estamos ubicadas en el planeta Krytis, planeta que exploramos para encontrar la debilidad de Hordiano primero hace casi un año." Entrapta miraba fijamente su pequeño localizador mientras tomaba algunos apuntes.</p><p>"¡NO. No me refería de donde estamos en este momento me refería a donde estoy en mi vida. He perdido gran parte de mi vida encerrada en esa nave, perdimos la guerra por mi culpa, perdi a mis amigos y a mi esposa, incluso perdi a Melog. Ni siquiera sabía si era buena idea venir aquí, es claro que todo esto está perdido!" Grito Adora mientras se cruzaba de brazos y se alejaba de una impactada Entrapta.</p><p> </p><p>"No digas eso, no todo está perdido."</p><p>Las palabras de Entrapta llamaron su atención y la volteo a mirar con curiosidad.</p><p>"No lo sabes...todo se acabó. La rebelión ya no está y Hordiano primero de apodero de todo incluyendo a nuestros amigos. Estoy tan sola." Los ojos Adora se llenaron de lagrimas al caer en cuenta que en realidad si estaba sola, siempre lo estuvo. Ya no tenía fuerzas para pelear, lo había intentado una vez solo para caer en derrota con un claro recordatorio en su rostro. Desde ese día juro que ya no volvería a pelear.</p><p>"Solo se que todo está perdido si te rindes."<br/>Tengo experiencia con mis experimentos, por eso la mayoria de ellos explotan, pero no hay que rendirse por un pequeño error, porqué no simplemente aprender de él y hacerlo bien está vez."</p><p>Adora la miro con la boca abierta sin palabras. Un vacío en su estómago se hizo presente. ¿En verdad se había rendido en salvar a todos? ¿Que estaba esperando en realidad?<br/>Se había encerrado en esa nave por años, solo saliendo para buscar provisiones para no morir de inanición, conformándose con las barritas en mal estado que Huntara le conseguía. En las noches lloraba deseando la compañía de Catra. Queria tener de nuevo la amistad de Glimmer y Bow. Queria ser parte de la rebelión y de las princesas. Necesitaba ser She-ra de nuevo. Bueno no lo conseguiría estando en cama todo día.</p><p>"Talvez no este al tanto de lo sucedido en este lugar y tiempo, pero quiero ayudar. Y talvez asi pueda obtener un poco de tecnología moderna." Entrapta le tendio su mano.</p><p>"¿Estas segura que quieres ayudar, que  pasará contigo en el pasado o aquí? No lo se, es muy confuso."</p><p>Primero necesito que me digas que fue lo que sucedió en el transcurso de estos años. Y segundo que te equivocas en algo. No estas sola yo puedo ayudar y si estás de acuerdo también puedo decirle a las otras princesas que se unan. Eso crearía univeros alternos pero supongo que serían mejor que este universo en el que nos encontramos ahora. ¿Verdad Adora del futuro?</p><p>"Pues está bien... supongo." Adora sintió el gran presentimiento de esto saldria muy mal. Pero había algo que la impulsaba a hacer esto, y no, no era su alto grado de idiotez. Era que solo así talvez podría volver a ver a Catra en una versión más joven y asi de igual manera podria salvar a su version adulta de las manos de Hordiano primero. Al menos lo intentaría.</p><p>"Muy  bien entonces cuentamelo todo." Entrapta tomo asiento en una de las enormes rocas y la miro expectante con una sonrisa.<br/>Adora se sintió repentinamente nerviosa, no era un tema del cual le gustara hablar. </p><p>"Bueno es... fue Hordiano primero, solo te puedo decir que el tenía razón, siempre encontraría una forma de volver, lo hizo por medio de uno de sus clones." Adora se tomo un momento para respirar, las imagenes de primero llegaron a su mente como flechas ardientes.</p><p>"Luego tomo posesión de cada uno por segunda vez. Tomo a Glimmer de primera. La obligó a reinar bajo su mando. Luego fue Bow y al final todo el reino fue tomado, les puso los chips controlando sus mentes"</p><p>La sonrisa de Entrapta fue desapareciendo con cada palabra que salía de Adora.</p><p>Esta vez todo fue diferente, primero no cometió el mismo error que antes. El chip que les implantó inmediatamente se añadio a su sistema nervioso. Tomo posesión de todos en cuestión de minutos. Creí que podría arreglarlo, salvarnos a todos, pero él busco mi punto débil.</p><p>¿Tu punto débil? Entrapta la miraba con curiosidad y pena a la vez.<br/>Adora en cambio sentía ganas de llorar.<br/>"Si... supongo que ya notaste esto." Adora le mostro su dedo anular donde portaba su anillo obtenido un asentimiento por parte de Entrapta.</p><p>"El tomo por último a Catra." <br/>Nos habíamos casado hace tan solo un mes." Él tomo control de su cuerpo y la obligó a hacerme esto." Adora señaló las notorias marcas en su rostro.</p><p>La expresión de Entrapta cambio a una de sorpresa ante su mención.</p><p>"Bueno..." Adora soltó un suspiro frustrada.<br/>Desde ese día no volví a luchar. </p><p>"¡Eso es inaceptable!" Entrapta tomo una posición firme mientras tomaba con fuerza a Adora por los hombros.<br/>"¡Como es posible que no vayas a hacer nada al respecto, son nuestros amigos Adora.!"</p><p>"Hay algo más... la otra razón por la que me ya no volví a pelear por la rebelión fue porque ellas me echaron Entrapta." </p><p>Adora se encogió en su lugar, esta era la parte que más le avergonzaba decir de la historía, el decir que sus amigas ya no confiaban en ella, ya no la creian capaz de que fuera una She-ra digna de pelear por ellos.</p><p>"Necesito una explicación detallada de eso." Respondió confundida la científica.</p><p>"Algunas princesas se salvaron del control de Primero, Blimmer fue una de ellas. Hordiano primero la libero de su control para demostrarle como su reinado había sido tomado por la fuerza. Al enterarme fui a buscarla, pero solo me culpo. Me dijo que esto fue culpa mía por irme cuando más me necesitaron, que todo fue mi culpa por haber creído que primero no regresaría jamas. Desde entonces no se nada de ellas ni de las otras princesas. Solo se que Scorpia y Frosta son algunas de las que se lograron salvar del dominio de primero."</p><p> </p><p>"¿Y que hay de mi?" Acaso los Hordianos también tienen a mi versión futura secuestrada. ¿Qué sucedió con Hordak?"</p><p>Adora nego con la cabeza mirando como el rostro de Entrapta mostraba una mueca disgustada.<br/>"Esa respuesta no la se Entrapta, lo unico que se esque no tenemos mucho tiempo. Necesito a alguien que sepa de tecnología Hordiana, no puedo hacer esto sola, pero tampoco te obligare a ayudarme, es tu decisión si quieres cambiar el destino catastrófico de Etheria. Sin presión claro, eres libre de escoger." Adora forzó una sonrisa a la insegura princesa.</p><p>Entrapta se quedo en silencio mirando el portal. Por un lado sabía que no debería estar en este lugar, no fue su verdadera intención. Muy posiblemente estaba creando muchos universos alternos en ese momento por su intervención. Pero también sabía que esta mujer necesitaba su ayuda, sin mencionar que el destino de ella y de las demás princesas estaba apunto de convertirse en un reinado de terror. Tenía muchas preguntas pero prefería averiguarlas por su cuenta. Y por otro lado si regresaba a su tiempo estaría sola igual que siempre, bajo la sombra de las demas princesas. Queria sentirse importante nuevamente, ayudar a su amigos si fuera posible y esta era la oportunidad.<br/>Emily la miraba de forma insegura a su lado.</p><p>"Aceptó."</p><p>Adora la miro sorprendida a punto de tener un colapsó nervioso, jamas penso que su amiga en verdad aceptaría.</p><p>¿Estas segura de esto Entrapta? Sera difícil  esta guerra no es nada comparada con la anterior, sin mencionar que muy posiblemente muramos...pero mejor no mencionaremos eso."</p><p>Adora puso su mano para que la científica la estrechara en un trato.</p><p>"Pero por supuesto que aceptó. Que tan difícil puede ser." Entrapta tomo la mano de Adora en un fuerte apretón.</p><p>"Bien... pero que pasara con él o ella, o lo que sea, es un robot." Pregunto Adora refiriéndose a Emily que se escondía detras de la gruesa melena de Entrapta.</p><p>"Veras ya que está es una misión de alto rango en donde corre en riesgo nuestra vidas pense que lo más sensato es llamar a nuestras compañeras de la rebelión para pelear. Por eso Emily irá a buscarlas."</p><p>Adora sentía como esta conversación la ponía de cierta manera nerviosa.<br/>"En verdad quieres llamarlas, esta guerra no les concierne, por lo menos no aún. No crees que eso causaría grandes daños en tú tiempo." Adora miro nerviosa como Entrapta acariciaba cariñosamente a Emily orgullosa de la misión que le daría a la pequeña máquina. ¿Hablando de eso en realidad era buena idea dejarle una misión tan importante a una simple máquina inservible? Al parecer Entrapta pensaba que sí.</p><p>"Pienso que necesitaremos toda la ayuda posible Adora. Y unos pequeños cambios en el tiempo no le causara daño a nadie. Y descuida yo misma me encargare de modificar el portal para que podamos regresar cuando lo necesitemos." "Solo si estás de acuerdo claro."</p><p>"Claro que estoy de acuerdo." La voz de Adora se escuchó una octava más alto de lo que esperaba. </p><p>"Bien, yo me quedare contigo y vamos a averiguar que clase de tecnología a implantado primero en las mentes de nuestros amigos, mientras tanto Emily regresará para avisarles a las princesas del pasado sobre todo lo que sucederá y donde estoy." Comentó Entrapta tomando su barbilla luciendo pensativa.</p><p>"No puedes ir tu y regresar, digo no es que desconfíe de Emily es solo que es una misión un tanto delicada la que le estas dando." Adora contempló como una indignada Emily la miraba con luces rojas. </p><p>"Tonterías Emily podra hacerlo ella es mi chica." Además no tengo idea de como maneja el tiempo este portal. Su energia electromagnética es de un grado alto funcional lo que probablemente desvíe su trayectoria de una fecha a  otra. Hablo rápidamente Entrapta.</p><p>Adora en cambió la miro girando adorablemente su cabeza a un lado luciendo muy confundida. Se había perdido en la parte de la palabra electromagnética.</p><p>Entrapta se dio cuenta de esto y solto un suspiro.<br/>"A lo que me refiero es que una vez que entre a esa portal al momento de regresar no se exactamente en que fecha lo haré. Emily entrara y regresará con la rebelión pero muy posiblemente no lo hará inmediatamente. Talvez lo haga dentro de una horas o meses incluso años, depende de cuanto se demore buscando a la rebelión. Mientras tanto preferiría aprovechar ese tiempo recolectando toda la información posible sobre como vencer a Hordiano primero." Entrapta hablo cada palabra despacio esperando que su amiga rubia comprendiera.</p><p>"Ah claro ya entendí claro... eso creo..." Adora evitó la mirada de Entrapta de manera nerviosa.</p><p>"Bien en ese caso Emily." Entrapta tomo las partes delanteras del robot y se arrodillo a su altura. "Ya sabes lo que debes hacer, busca a la rebelión y entregales esto, ellas sabran que hacer." La científica colocó su grabadora en un compartimiento que tenía Emily en su estructura.</p><p>"¡Grabaste todo lo que dije!" Adora la miraba de manera molesta. Un ligero color rosa recorrió su rostro. No quería que las demás princesas escucharan sus penas y fracasos en el futuro, en especial una Catra adolescente.</p><p>"Descuida borre la parte en que estabas llorando."</p><p>"¡Entrapta!"</p><p>"¿Que Adora?"<br/>Entrapta termino de guardar su grabado en Emily y la miro confundida.</p><p>Adora la miro insegura, sin saber en realidad que decir.<br/>"Yo... gracias... por querer ayudarme."</p><p>"¿Descuida para eso son los amigas no?"</p><p>Una sonrisa nostálgica se mostró en el rostro de Adora.<br/>"Sí amigas... lamento no haber estado más al pendiente de ti en el pasado. Se que estabas sola. No fue justo para ti después de todo lo que hiciste por la rebelión."</p><p>Una sorprendida Entrapta la miro para luego enviarle una sonrisa triste.<br/>"Eso ya no importa, me entretuve mucho haciendo nuevos experimentos mientras no estaban, pero ahora lo que importa es salvar a Etheria."</p><p>Adora asintió ante las palabras de Entrapta.</p><p>Vieron como una insegura Emily miraba el portal y a Entrapta a la vez. </p><p>"Tu puedes chica, parte del destino del futuro esta en tus manos." Ánimo Entrapta viendo como Emily se adentraba en el portal.</p><p>"Eso es lo que me preocupa." Susurro Adora.</p><p>"Bien por suerte el portal está en este planeta inhabilitado entonces no hay problema con que dejemos el portal abierto."</p><p>"Estás segura de que es buena idea dejarlo abierto."<br/>Adora miro con una ceja levantada a su amiga.</p><p>Por supuesto que sí. Y bien por donde empezamos. Entrapta aplaudió ansiosamente. </p><p>Bueno, primero que nada y lo más importante... necesito que abras a Darla.</p><p> </p><p>_________________________________________________________</p><p> </p><p>Presente.</p><p> </p><p>Un fuerte olor a sangre lleno sus fosas nasales logrando que su fino pelaje se erizara, una familiar y alarmante sensación la embargo, sentía como si estuviera siendo apresada, enjaulada. Sin poder controlarlo sus garras sobresalieron de sus dedos.</p><p>Levantó su cabeza para ver en donde se encontraba pero lo único que vio fue un vacío oscuro a su alrededor. Una deslumbrante luz alumbraba su silueta. De repente su cuerpo comenzo a dar pasos sin proponérselo. Intento detenerse pero su cuerpo no respondío su intención.</p><p>Al dar un par de pasos descubrió un cuerpo cubierto en parte por la oscuridad.<br/>Pudo captar que estaba de rodillas ante ella evitando darle la cara. <br/>Un fuerte latido salio de ella al ver el largo cabello rubio que tenía está persona.</p><p>"¿Adora?"</p><p>La mujer de rodillas la volteo de mirar mientras que con su mano derecha cubría su ojo. En su mano podría apreciarse unas pequeñas gotas de sangre.</p><p>"¿Adora, que hacemos aquí? ¿Qué te pasó?, estás...sangrando." Dijo al ver su mano manchada de sangre.<br/>Quiso con todas sus fuerzas arrodillarse junto a ella y abrazarla. Pero su cuerpo respondio de otra manera.<br/>Coloco su pierna sobre el pecho de Adora y la impulsó hacía atras haciéndola caer sobre su espalda con fuerza.</p><p>"Adora no, lo siento, yo no se porqué hice eso." "Espera."</p><p>Adora se arrestó hacía atras sin dejar de mirarla con esa expresión de pánico en su rostro. A duras penas lograba alejarse de ella. Con sorpresa noto como el cuerpo de Adora estaba marcado por fuertes golpes en todo su cuerpo.</p><p>"¿Quién te hizo esto?..." una ira irracional la invadió al pensar que alguien le haya hecho daño a su novia. Rapidamente fue remplazado por pánico al sentir como su cuerpo caminaba hacía Adora en contra de su voluntad.</p><p> </p><p>"Vamos Catra, demuestrale que ya no tienes el control."</p><p>Una voz retumbó en la sala y Catra sintió que su pelo se erizo de gran manera, su corazón latía a toda velocidad retumbando en sus oidos, esa  voz ella ya la conocía, fue producto de largas pesadillas en el pasado y la cual penso que ya no volvería a escuchar.</p><p>Sin darle tiempo de procesar todo Catra sintió como su cuerpo se acercaba al de Adora quien aún se cubría el rostro con su mano.</p><p>Tomo a Adora por el cuello de su camisa y la levanto del suelo. Adora trato de soltar su agarre con ambas mano y así fue cuando Catra pudo notar la enorme cicatriz que pasaba por su ceja. Inmediatamente cayo en cuenta de lo que realmente había sucedido. <br/>Ella había hecho eso, fue la causante de marcar el rostro de su novia, la mujer a la que amaba, la que había jurado proteger.<br/>Esta sensación ya la había sentido antes, no era desconocido para ella. La horrible se sensación de ser nuevamente controlada por Hordiano primero le revolvió el estómago.</p><p>Trato con todas sus fuerzas de soltarla pero su agarre solo se volvía mucho más fuerte tanto así que estaba lastimando a Adora.</p><p>"NO, que me pasa, Adora no... no quiero hacer esto por favor."</p><p>"Adelante, haz que sufra" La fuerte y siniestra voz de Hordiano primero se volvio a escuchar y Catra sintió un fuerte dolor en su cuerpo. A los poco segundos su miraba se volvio a dirigir a Adora. Finas lagrimas se pasaron en sus ojos azules y estaba segura que en los de ella también. Podía sentir todo el dolor y la frustración de luchar y no poder liberarse y obtener el control de su cuerpo.</p><p>Adora pareció notar su lucha por tratar de parar sus acciones y le envió una sonrisa triste.<br/>"No te sientes mal por esto Catra, se que no es tu culpa, aun así te seguire amando. Aún así tratare de salvarte."</p><p>Sin poder controlar su brazo Catra poso su mano en la mejilla de Adora y procedió a sacar sus garras clavandolas firmemente en la carne.<br/>" No, no, por favor Adora... perdóname." Catra sintió que el aire le faltaba al ver como Adora gritaba de dolor al hundir sus garras con fuerza y romper su piel dejando una profunda herida, dejando sus garras marcadas en su mejilla.</p><p>"¡Noooo Adora!"</p><p>Luego todo se volvió borroso, imagenes borrosas de como sus garras se hundían constantemente en un cuerpo rompiendo sin piedad la blanca piel a su paso fue algo para lo cual no estaba preparada.<br/>Al final todo se volvio negro seguido de un grito desgarrador por parte suya.</p><p> </p><p>¡NOOO!<br/>Una Catra en envuelta en sudor respiraba con dificultad mientras posaba una mano en su pecho. Miro a su alrededor para comprobar con alivió que se encontraba en su habitación donde la luz de la le dio de lleno en la cara. Trato de controlar su alterada respiración.<br/>Las imágenes desgarradoras seguían grabadas en su subconsciente y se sintieron demaciado real.</p><p>"¿Mmm Catra?" Una somnolienta Adora acostada a su lado le envió una calida sonrisa, pero al ver como el rostro de Catra mostraba signos de que estuvo llorando la alerto.</p><p>¿Catra que sucede, estás bien? Adora se incorporó tomando una posición más cómoda para poder observar mejor su rostro.</p><p>Al no obtener una respuesta inmediata Adora tomo su rostro en sus manos y limpio las pequeñas lagrimas que sobresalían.<br/>"Yo... solo tuve una pesadilla eso creo." Catra instintivamente  llevo una mano al rostro de una preocupada Adora comprobando que en realidad no hubieran marcas en el.</p><p>Solo asi Catra pudo suspirar de alivió, no se perdonaría si en verdad le hubiese hecho daño a Adora. Normalmente este tipo de pesadillas no se habían presentado en mucho tiempo. </p><p>"Ven aquí." Adora acerco su rostro al suyo y la recibió con un cálido beso logrando que por un momento olvidara la horrible pesadilla.</p><p>"¿Quieres hablar de ello o prefieres dormir?" Pregunto Adora abrazandola fuertemente contra su pecho.</p><p>"Adora ya es de día, no creo que a brillitos y flechitas les haga mucho gracia que lleguemos tarde. Recuerda que hoy había una reunión de princesitas." Susurró Catra sin poder evitar ronronear al estar contra el pecho de su novia. Le encantaba estar así de cerca de Adora. Su olor natural le fascinaba.<br/>Hacia tan un año desde que habían confesado sus sentimientos la una por la otra y habían logrado vencer a los Hordianos. Y a pesar de que en un principio las cosas resultaron un poco vergonzosas para Catra considerando que no era muy abierta respecto a sus sentimientos, pero con el pasar de los meses eso cambió en especial con lo cariñosa y protectora que resultaba ser Adora con ella. Fue muy fácil abrirse a ella. Y si que amaba a está torpe y despistada mujer. Adora era lo más especial que ella tenía, claro a veces la sacaba de sus casillas y detestaba cuando la despertaba muy temprano o en las ocasiones en las hablaba dormida y comenzada a dar golpes sonámbula.<br/>Pero a pesar de todo eso está mujer siempre le quitaba el sueño. En el buen sentido.</p><p> </p><p>"Bueno no creo que les importe si nos demoramos unos minutos." Respondio Adora dando pequeños pesos en el cuello de Catra. La sensación de los cálidos labios de Adora envió una corriente eléctrica por todo su cuerpo. Sin embargo eso no fue motivo para que su preocupación no desapareciera por completo.<br/>La sensación de miedo todavía estaba presente. ¿Que había significado ese sueño en realidad? </p><p>Adora detuvo sus acciones al ver el rostro preocupado de Catra. Rapidamente depósito un rápido beso en sus labios y se alejó tomando un posición sentada. Catra inmediatamente extraño su cercanía.</p><p>"¿De que trataba tu pesadilla?, sabes que siempre te escucho." Adora tomo su cola entre sus mano y comenzó a acariciarla.</p><p>"Yo... soñé que te hacía daño, soñe que te marcaba." Respondió cediendo ante la tierna caricia en su cola.</p><p>"¿Me marcabas... algo así como con tus garras?" Pregunto Adora luciendo confundida.</p><p>"Si, algo asi como mis garras."</p><p>"Pero si siempre lo haces Catra, recuerdas."<br/>Una marcada sonrisa se apreciaba en el rostro de Adora.</p><p>"¿Que?" Catra la miro confundida, estaba segura de que no había hecho tal cosa. Por lo menos no en el transcurso de este año después de que ambas dejaran de estar en bandos opuestos. Inmediatamente se arrepintió de preguntar al ver la sonrisa burlona que poseía su novia.</p><p>"¿No lo recuerdas? Siempre lo haces cuando hacemos el amor, de hecho mi espalda ya está muy marcada."</p><p>"¡Adora! Ya cállate" Catra lanzó una de las almohadas al rostro de Adora tratando de que no viera el fuerte sonrojo en su rostro. Ya esperaba que la guerrera saliera con alguna de sus bobas bromas logrando avergonzarla. <br/>Hace tan solo unos meses ella y Adora habían comenzado a tener una vida sexual activa. Y normalmente en muchos de sus encuentros íntimos Catra tenía la costumbre de pasar sus garras por la espalda tonificada de Adora, siempre dejando marcas que desaparecían con el tiempo. Y sí que a Adora le gustaba recordárselo.</p><p>¡Es la verdad Catra! Río Adora quitandose la almohada de su rostro.</p><p>"Eres una idiota lo sabías." Gruño Catra mirándola ceñuda.</p><p>"Sí pero aún así estas loca por mí." Respondio Adora mirándola con esa sonrisa de idiota que Catra tanto amaba y odiaba a la vez.</p><p>"¿Sabes que estoy bromeando Catra, que sucedía en el sueño?" Adora tomo sus manos y miro esperando que hablara.</p><p>"Yo... te atacaba."</p><p>La sonrisa de Adora desapareció al escucharla. Un antiguo recuerdo de una Catra poseída la cual la miraba con unos frios e inexpresivos ojos verdes la preocupó. No quería que Catra tuviera visiones de aquella vez.</p><p>"Había una voz que me ordenaba hacerlo. Yo obedecía todo lo que me decía, no podía evitarlo, tu estabas en el suelo y me mirabas... me mirabas."<br/>Catra paró de hablar al recordar la mirada devastada que poseía la Adora de su sueño.</p><p>"Oye, descuida es solo un sueño Catra." Dijo Adora al ver como los ojos heterocromáticos de Catra se humedecian.</p><p>"Sí, lo se, yo solo recuerdo que te atacaba en el rostro y te dejaba unas profundas cicatrices. Después de eso...no recuerdo nada." Una lagrima corrió por la mejilla de Catra al imaginarse la misma escena en la vida real. Tenía miedo de que en verdad eso fuera a suceder, el pensar que algún día no pudiera controlarse al igual que en aquella ocasión cuando los Hordianos la controlaron.</p><p>Adora la miro con preocupación. Al parecer ese no fue un simple sueño de alguna visión de aquella ocasión en la que Hordiano primero tomo la conciencia de Catra. Le preocupaba que Catra se siguiera culpando por todo lo que había hecho en aquella ocasión y incluso antes de eso.<br/>Incluso  ya habian hablado de esto antes.<br/>Adora jamas podría culpar a Catra por sus acciones pasadas, en cierta manera se sentía responsable de que Catra hubiera actuado de aquella manera. En aquel tiempo había abandonado a su mejor amiga en la zona del terror rompiendo así muchas promesas y rompiendo temporalmente ese vinculo que habían forjado con los años. Catra se sintió abandonada y insegura de sí misma en aquella ocasión, eso sin contar los sentimientos ocultos que sentía hacía Adora. Catra trato de enterrar todo ese dolor y sensación de abandono tratando de quitarle todo a Adora y demostrándole así que había cometido un gran error al abandonarla. Pero al final las cosas se dieron de una manera diferente. Una mucho mejor. El amor que sentía hacía Catra logro romper todas las barreras que habia puesto Catra entre las dos, ese mismo amor hizo que Adora nunca pudiera odiarla a pesar de todo lo que hizo en el pasado, siempre la amaría a pesar de todo. Lo que tenían era tan hermoso y placentero que nunca pensó que podría ser tan feliz en su vida.<br/>Y Adora no quería arruinarlo por recordar el pasado, quería que Catra se perdonara asi misma sobre todo.</p><p>"No debés de temerle a un sueño Catra, ni de lo que trata. Porque tu y yo sabemos que no es real. Tu nunca me harías daño ni yo a ti." Adora volvió a envolver el cuerpo de su cabizbaja novia. </p><p>"Si Adora lo se, es solo que se sintió muy real. Yo lo siento si te desperte." Catra evito el rostro de Adora de cierta manera avergonzada.</p><p>"Tonterías sabes que siempre amo despertar a tú lado. Ademas creo que ya se nos hizo tarde para la reunión." Y descuida recuerda que tienes a tu fuerte novia  She-ra para protegerte y complacerte en lo que quieras, incluso si necesitas que te proteja de un sueño hay estaré." Adora tomo ambas mejillas de una sorprendida y sonrojada Catra y le planto un profundo beso.</p><p>"Porqué tienes que ser tan empalagosa y tierna todo el tiempo." Catra se dejo envolver en el fuerte abrazo que le dio Adora envolviendo su cola en la cintura de la chica.</p><p>"Sera por lo linda que eres." Adora la miraba con esa sonrisa burlona que tanto detestaba.</p><p>"No soy linda" gruño Catra</p><p>"Si lo eres. Aún si pasas la mitad del dia gruñendo. " Respondió Adora acostándose nuevamente a su lado. "Y aún así te amo."</p><p>"Yo también te amo tontita." </p><p>"Y solo para aclarar, recuerda que me encanta cuando me rasguñas la espalda, no dejes de hacerlo." </p><p>¡Adora!</p><p>Catra empujó a Adora al borde de la cama logrando que la ojiazul cayera de la cama de una manera nada elegante. La fuerte risa de Adora inundo toda la habitación.</p><p>"¡Ya no te volveré a contar nada!"</p><p> </p><p>En ese momento un fuerte ruido en la puerta de la habitación llamo su atención. Alquien estaba golpeando con insistencia.</p><p>"Chicas sí están despiertas deben venir a la sala de reuniones ahora mismo." La alarmada voz de Bow las desconcertó.</p><p>"Ya vamos Flechitas, se nos hizo tarde porque Adora no quería despertarse." Respondio Catra estirando sus brazos y mirando como a duras penas Adora lograba levantarse del suelo.</p><p>"Esto es serio  chicas, algo malo acaba de pasar." <br/>Al escuchar esto Catra ayudo a Adora a levantarse y se miraron con preocupación. Normalmente no se presentaban problemas en Etheria desde la desaparición de Hordiano primero y que su amigo viniera tan temprano a pedir que salieran de emergencia debido a un problema era algo poco común.</p><p>Antes de darle una respuesta a Bow una asustada Glimmer apareció en medio de su habitación. Estaba agitada y la vez su rostro se notaba visiblemente pálido. <br/>Ellas las miraba sin saber que decir, lucia confundida y perturbada.</p><p>"Tienen que venir ahora, es sobre Entrapta."</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Está historia se contará desde dos perspectivas. La de Catra y Adora del pasado pero también se contará la historia de Adora y Catra del futuro.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>